


just say yes

by lumheis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Kunten, Proposals, Weddings, botanic gardens, lumark are whipped, mark hates public proposals and so do i, yukhei loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumheis/pseuds/lumheis
Summary: mark lee is sure that his boyfriend, wong yukhei, is going to propose in a grandiose fashion. so what does he do? an uno reverse. aka, a lumark proposal fic(title from the jingle of say yes to the dress)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	just say yes

If there’s one thing Mark dislikes more than anything in the world, it would have to be public proposals. After witnessing countless homecoming, prom, and wedding proposals one after the other, Mark has come to the conclusion that public proposals are a waste. Why would someone need to showcase their love in an obnoxious public display of affection? Especially one that puts pressure on whoever is being proposed to. That isn’t to say he despises _every_ person who chooses to propose in a public environment, he just chooses not to be one of them.

Enter: Wong Yukhei, 6 foot ball of sunshine, and the unequivocal love of Mark’s life. To put it bluntly, Yukhei believes in the exact opposite. As a guy who wears his heart on his sleeve, it’s not surprising how Yukhei believes in the inherent romanticism of public proposals. 

If Mark was the one to scoff at an elaborate marriage proposal, Yukhei would be the one to drop everything, film it, and make it go viral on Youtube. 

_Mark and Yukhei are walking through the bustling streets of New York City, hand-in-hand. Mark comments offhandedly about a store display when there’s a sharp tug on his hand. “Mark, look!” Yukhei whispers excitedly, pointing towards two figures further down on the street like a child would point in a candy store._

_The two figures, who are currently surrounded by a full scale marching band. The band forms a heart around the two, playing a terrible arrangement of the song Careless Whisper._

_He scoffs. “Yeah, it’s absolutely-”_

_“Amazing!” Yukhei finishes, letting out a wistful sigh, completely focused on the scene unfolding behind him. Singing along to the riff, he pulls out his phone, taking a Snapchat video._

_Mark winces at a particularly loud off-tune note, watching as one person kneels down, presenting a small ring. Yukhei cheers when the other nods, and the couple embrace. “That was beautiful.” He sniffles, turning over to Mark, face reflected with nothing but pure joy, stars sparkling in his eyes. “Wasn’t it?”_

_Mark considers Yukhei, who looks at him with honey-dipped smiles and sparkling eyes, and comes to a conclusion. “Yeah,” he agrees, a small smile blooming on his face, not from the horrendous spectacle they’d witnessed, but rather from the man in front of him. “Beautiful.”_

It’s because of this particular event, that Mark has kept a tight lid on his opinions about proposals, storing it for a more relevant point in their relationship. After all, it’s not _that_ large of an issue.

That relevant point comes in a couple years, when they’re both nearing 28. Yukhei has just acquired a management position in his law firm, and Mark has been working at his position as a high school teacher for a steady 5 years now, plus, they’ve been living together for a solid 2 years. The looming question: _What comes next?_ Runs rampant in both their minds.

An icebreaker finally comes in the form of a cream colored envelope, containing a wedding invitation from Kun and Ten. “Have you seen this?” Yukhei asks, waving said invitation in the air, from where he’s seated at their dining table. Mark hums, looking up from where he’s attempting (and failing) to fry an egg.

“Is it another parking violation? I swear the officer positioned at our school hates me, let me just-”

“No,” Yukhei snorts, “It’s Kun and Ten’s wedding invitation. We’re going.”

\----

A week later, Mark finds himself seated in the very front of his friend’s wedding ceremony, watching as the grooms exchange vows. 

Yukhei chokes back a particularly loud sob, gripping onto Mark’s arm like a lifeline. Ignoring the beads of sweat mixing in with his tears, Mark wraps a comforting arm around him. 

Mark was already moved to tears around 7 minutes ago, when Ten had delivered his surprisingly well-spoken wedding vows.

Kun says something about Ten being his endgame, and Mark has to stifle yet another round of tears. He might not be a big fan of public proposals, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a fan of weddings themselves.

“I don’t want to waste another moment in time without knowing that you’ll be at my side.” Kun breathes, tightening his grip on Ten’s hands, voice coming out shaky, overcome with emotion. “I love you. And I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

And wow, Mark seriously felt that. He casts a surreptitious glance at Yukhei, who’s still completely engrossed with the exchange happening in front of them. He does this cute thing where he widens his eyes when he’s paying attention to someone, mouth pursed in a way that makes him look like the uwu emoji. _It would be nice if it was us up there_ , Mark thinks offhandedly- _wait. What?_ Shaking his head, he tunes back in to hear the officiant go, “Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

“If you want to survive, you’d choose the second option” Ten cuts in, glaring at the crowd, effectively drawing out a small chortle.

Smiling in mirth, the officiant continues, “Then, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the-,” He doesn’t get to finish, before Ten grabs the front of Kun’s blazer, pulling him in for their first kiss as a married couple. 

Standing up with the crowd, Mark lifts his hands to join in with the applause, before one of Yukhei’s hands slips into his. Raising a brow, he turns his head up to look at the other man, who simply smiles back _._ Yukhei murmurs something, but the volume of the crowd drowns it out.

“ _What?_ ”

Yukhei shakes his head, instead giving Mark’s hand a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to where Kun and Ten are _still_ kissing. 

It’s later, during the reception, when they answer the question, _What comes next?_

Seated at their table, Mark watches as Kun and Ten have their first dance, to some Ariana Grande collaboration song. Yukhei is excitedly chatting with Johnny next to him, something about the latest NBA standings. 

_No one else will do, yeah I’m telling you, just put your heart in my hands._

Glancing at Yukhei, Mark watches as he waves his hands around, emphasizing the point he’s trying to get across. Sitting here, in a dimly lit venue surrounded by fairy lights, Yukhei looks breathtaking. He stares even more, fascinated by the way the light catches in his eyes, making them sparkle. Those sparkling eyes, which meet Mark’s.

Yukhei’s head tilts, mouth moving, but Mark doesn’t hear any sound come out. 

“-ark? Do you need something?” He asks, gaze tinted with a slight bit of worry.

Despite having been dating for god knows how long, Mark feels a familiar flush dance across his face.. Averting his gaze, he sees more couples joining Kun and Ten at the dance floor. “Dance with me?” He asks sheepishly.

Yukhei, god bless his precious soul, doesn’t tease Mark, and instead pulls him up by the hand, leading him onto the dance floor. 

They land just outside the center of the dance floor, Yukhei’s arms automatically finding purchase on Mark’s waist. Pulling him close, Mark winds his arms around Yukhei’s broad shoulders, resting his head on the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. A warm feeling encompasses him as he feels Yukhei lean his head against his.

_We’re only getting older, baby, and I’ve been thinking about you lately, does it ever drive you crazy? Just how fast the night, changes_

Yukhei hums along to the song, the deep baritone ringing in Mark’s ears. He unwraps one of his arms from Mark’s waist, reaching up to pull an arm from his shoulder, intertwining their hands. Swaying along to the beat, they lazily swing their arms up and down, basking in each other’s presences. 

Mark casts a glance at the freshly married couple, who are lost in their own world, despite being in the center of the dance floor. He feels like he’s intruding just watching them. Again, Mark imagines them in their place. 

_Me, I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am…._

Mark looks up, only to see Yukhei gazing back at him. His lips are uplifted in a soft smile, the dim lighting casting a soft glow on his tanned skin. For a moment, neither of them move. 

Mark decides now is the perfect time, opening his mouth.

“I want this to be us” Yukhei blurts out, beating Mark to the chase.

“You do?” Mark blinks, adding on when Yukhei falters, “Because-, because I do too.”

His eyes soften, “I hope we’re talking about the same thing, or else this is going to get awkward real fast.”

“Well, I'm talking about, Ya _know-_ us.” Mark lets out a laugh, a mixture of nerves and anticipation. “And getting married. ”

“Then I guess we are talking about the same thing,” Yukhei breathes out softly, still gauging Mark’s reaction.

“Is this you proposing?” He jokes.

“Fuck no,” Yukhei laughs, “I think Ten would have my head for ruining his wedding, which is well deserved. I hate seeing people get engaged at another person’s wedding.”

“Right? It’s like they have no respect for the wedded couple, especially since it’s supposed to be the best day of their lives” Mark pulls away, words freely flowing, “Not to mention, it’s completely selfish to make someone else’s wedding about your own, especially because you don’t get another chance to get married-” He cuts himself off, trying to keep his rambling to a minimum. 

Yukhei is still looking at him, expression so soft he’s not sure if he should be looking- despite it being aimed at him. “God, I want to marry you so bad,” Yukhei confesses.

Not knowing how to respond to _that_ , Mark settles for pressing himself closer to Yukhei, not wanting to see how he looks at him- like he’s hung the moon and stars. Personally, Mark believes that role belongs to Yukhei.

\----

A week after the wedding, things go, to Mark’s disappointment, back to normal. Both of their jobs are resumed, and the conversation they had at the wedding is never brought up.

That isn’t to say it never happened, in fact the underlying tension has completely dissipated, instead replaced by a thrumming anticipation. An anticipation, for an impending proposal.

A proposal, which Mark intends to do. Mark, who is currently standing at a cash register in Kay Jewelers, purchasing a ring. Ignoring the numbers on the receipt, Mark repeats in his head, _it’s for Yukhei._

Bag in hand, he walks towards the parking lot, giving a wave at the cashier who waves him off with, “ _And remember, every kiss begins with K!_ ” The actual idea of needing to _propose_ settles in when he’s on the highway, and he wills himself not to merge into the oncoming traffic.

Buying an engagement ring- it feels like he’s solidified the idea that him and Yukhei are going to spend the rest of their lives together. He’s torn between wondering if he’s going too fast or if this was long overdue. That doubt only lasts for a moment, as he remembers a conversation he’d had with Ten at the wedding.

_Ten tugs on the sleeve of Mark’s jacket, gaining his attention. “Mind if I dance with him for a bit?” He asks Yukhei._

_Yukhei raises his hands in mock-surrender. “Go ahead,” He narrows his eyes, adding, “But you two better not run away together!”_

_“This is literally my wedding.” Ten drones, pulling Mark away from Yukhei. “Go talk to Kun or something, he probably wants to hear all about whatever you’re doing in life.”_

_Once they’re far away, Ten turns to face Mark, forcing his arms around his shoulders. Mark stands still._

_“Gosh, do I have to do everything around here?” Ten scoffs, nudging Mark’s arms so that they wrap around his waist._

_Though he’s dancing with the groom, Mark still finds his eyes searching for Yukhei in the crowd. He spots him, talking to Kun, clapping him on the back with a little too much force, probably congratulating him on getting married._

_Ten turns, following his gaze. Facing Mark, a catlike grin stretches across his face. “So,” he starts conversationally, “You and Yukhei have been together for a while, huh?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Any thoughts about tying the knot?” Ten asks, trying to be nonchalant, eyes betraying his curiosity._

_Mark laughs. “Yeah, We actually just came to that consensus like, 30 minutes ago.”_

_Ten narrows his eyes, “Did you guys get engaged at my own wedding?”_

_“No, definitely not,” he assures, a little too quickly, “We sort of just, agreed? That we wanted to get married…..” Trailing off, he adds, “Probably in the near future.”_

_“Good,” Ten replies, “You should propose soon.”_

_“All of a sudden? We just agreed that we wanted to get married today.”_

_“But you’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?” Taking Mark’s silence as an answer, Ten continues. “This may be the corniest thing I’ve ever said, but if you’re 100%, then what’s the point in waiting? I don’t mean to pressure you guys or anything, but honestly, knowing that the love of your life is right there? Why wouldn’t you want the whole world to know he’s yours?”_

_“Are we still talking about me and Yukhei?” Mark deflects, trying to process whatever Ten just said._

_“Maybe not,” Ten agrees, “But I bet whatever I just word dumped on you made that little brain of yours start working, didn’t it?”_

_It did._

Quietly opening the door to their apartment, Mark sneaks towards their bedroom, pocket heavier, and his (metaphorical) wallet significantly lighter. Trying not to attract Yukhei’s attention, he tiptoes towards their bedroom. Hand reaching out to turn the doorknob, it freezes midair when he hears Yukhei’s voice, engaged in a phone call. 

“Yeah, are you still part of that professional marching band?” His voice stops, listening to the other end. “Really? Cool, do you think I could possibly book you guys for an event? Maybe this Saturday...”

Confusion seeps through Mark’s veins _. Has Yukhei ever mentioned being interested in marching band?_ Not sure what to do, he backtracks down the hall, approaching the bedroom with heavy footsteps to notify Yukhei of his arrival.

“Thank you,” his voice filters from the behind the door, as Mark approaches. “oh crap _igottagobye!_ ” He rushes out, right as Mark throws open the door to their bedroom. “Hey baby!” Yukhei beams, as if he wasn’t trying to book a full scale marching band 30 seconds ago. 

“Hey,” Mark replies, engagement ring box burning a hole from where he’d tucked it in his hoodie pocket. Not knowing what to do, Mark stands at the doorway, shoving his hands in his hoodie, holding onto the box. 

For a moment, neither of them move. Yukhei, for being afraid that Mark overheard his phone call, and Mark, who's trying to send Yukhei a brain signal to get out of the room, so he can hide this goddamn ring. 

“I’ll go uh,” He scratches his head, “Water our fake plants!” Yukhei shuffles out, brushing Mark’s shoulder in his haste to leave the room. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Mark slouches, immediately making a beeline towards his side of their closet. Pulling the ring box out, he shoves it into the pocket of a random winter jacket. Since it’s spring, there’s a very slim chance Yukhei will end up finding it. And if he does? It wouldn’t be a bad proposal method.

Speaking of proposal methods, Mark is reminded of the one they’d seen in New York, with a marching band. He shudders. _Wait, wasn’t Yukhei on the phone about a marching band?_ Red flag 1. 

“Mark?” Yukhei calls, entering the room. Mark slams the closet door closed, panicking that Yukhei might see through the door, and his coat pocket. “Are you doing anything on Saturday?” He asks, ignoring Mark’s suspicious behavior.

“No,” he replies, “Why?”

“Oh I was just thinking,” he hums, “That we could go out somewhere? To a park- or I dunno, shopping?”

“Okay,” he agrees, furrowing a brow. “Why the sudden pre-planning?”

“I-” Yukhei trails off, before adding on, “Just wanted to be extra sure you didn’t have plans. I heard the flowers at the Botanic Gardens are beautiful around this time.” He tries to pull a confident smile, but it comes out more like an awkward yearbook picture smile. 

“Sounds good to me,” Mark says, nonchalantly. Internally, this is when Mark raises the second red flag. _Scheduling a date? We haven’t done that ever since uni… Maybe I can propose that day! Oh, is it too soon?_

“Cool,” Yukhei nods, abruptly adding in, “I’m going to go get gas, I’ll be right back!”

“Gas? I thought you got gas yesterday after we went to-”

“Yup, prices are real low right now!” He grabs Mark by the face, placing a sloppy kiss on his lips. “I love you, and I’ll buy dinner!”

“Okay, be safe?” Mark calls out after him, still confused. It’s not like Yukhei is one for cheap gas, they both have enough money to just get gas whenever it’s needed. He brushes it off as one of Yukhei’s newfound interests in gas prices, and jumps in bed, deciding to get in a quick power nap before Yukhei gets back.

An hour later, Mark stirs into consciousness when the bed dips, familiar warmth encompassing his back. 

“Hey,” a voice murmurs, lips ghosting along the back of his neck. 

Blearily opening his eyes, he mumbles out a “hey,” Before tilting his head to the side, allowing Yukhei more access to his neck.

Yukhei presses himself closer to Mark’s back, running a large hand along his stomach, lips now attached to his neck. “I got dinner, are you hungry?” Yukhei asks, though his actions contradict the notion of getting up.

Fully awake, Mark turns to face Yukhei. “Do you really want to eat dinner right now?” He scoffs, hands betraying him as he slips them under Yukhei’s shirt. 

Yukhei hums as Mark maps out the warm expanse of his skin with his hands, pulling him into a searing kiss. He tugs on Mark’s hair a _little_ too hard, trying to find the perfect angle for their lips, and relishes in his answering groan when he does, heart beating extra fast when Mark nudges a leg between his. Hands shooting down to grip one of his thighs, he stops his ministrations when a loud rumble cuts through the air, sourced straight from Mark’s stomach.

Yukhei giggles, the mood effectively ruined. “I think something else needs to be filled right now,” He laughs, getting up. “Let’s eat. Come on.” Exiting the room, Yukhei leaves Mark slightly blue-balled and feeling second hand embarrassment at his shitty innuendo. 

\----

By Saturday, Mark has a vague realization that Yukhei might be planning on proposing. It would make sense- the phone calls, the sudden date in three days, the constant streaming of marriage themed songs. 

_“Yeah, if you could do Marry You by Bruno Mars I’d LOVE it!” Yukhei whispers excitedly into his phone, jumping when he sees Mark wander into the living room, “Oh, you have to go? OKbye!” he rushes into his phone, hanging up._

_“What was that?” Mark asks, curiosity piqued._

_“Oh, just an old friend,” Yukhei chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, “He’s a hotshot, ummm… music cover artist!” He finishes, with finger guns._

_Mark raises an eyebrow. “Okay” Catching a glimpse of Yukhei’s open laptop, he sees a spotify playlist called: “Songs I wouldn’t mind getting engaged to.” He currently has the song “Replay” on pause. “You wouldn’t mind getting engaged to the song Replay? The one by Iyaz?”_

_Yukhei slams the laptop shut, looking like he’d been caught illegally streaming a movie. “What can I say?” He lets out the same nervous chuckle. “Shawty like a melody in my head!” He sings, terribly off-tune._

_Mark laughs at this, forgetting about Yukhei’s phone call. Yukhei sighs in relief._

Thinking back to that, Mark feels like a fool for not noticing. This is when panic settles in. Should Mark tell him he knows? It looks like Yukhei is planning something big, which brings Mark back to his anti-affinity about public proposals. He shudders inwardly, thinking about being serenaded by a marching band, while hundreds of people watch them in a tacky show of love. 

“Are you ready?” Yukhei calls from the door. “I’ll be in the car!”

“I’ll be out in a second!” Mark stands at the closet door, contemplating. “Just need to grab something.” He shuffles through the articles in the closet, looking for the winter jacket where his ring is tucked away. Shoving his hand into the jacket’s pocket, he pulls out the small box, tucking it into his pocket. 

“What did you forget?” Yukhei asks, watching Mark get into the passenger side of the car.

“My wallet,” he says, shrugging noncommittally, adjusting his jacket so that it covers his front pocket. “I’m excited for the uh,” he stutters, “the uh- flowers.”

“Me too,” Yukhei agrees. He adds on in a sly tone, “and something else.”

“That’s nice.” Mark drones, trying to sound disinterested. Turning up the radio, they sit in silence, the only sound being _Oopsy!_ By WekiMeki blasting at top volume. 

Drumming his fingers on his pants, Mark is again reminded of the small box sitting in his pocket. Yukhei makes a left turn, pulling into the parking lot of the Botanic Garden. 

“Wow, it looks pretty full today!” Yukhei says in excitement, “This is going to be great!”

“Yeah,” Mark agrees, unbuckling his seatbelt, “Great.”

Getting out, Mark notices that they’ve parked near the back of the parking lot, due to the sheer amount of other people that also decided to come to a botanical garden on a Saturday.

Making the long trek to the entrance, Mark can’t help but wonder when would be the right time to propose. _Should I do it before we enter? Or should I do it in the gardens? Oh god, if he’s planning on proposing, should I even do it?_

Yukhei, in all of his oblivious glory, doesn’t notice Mark’s internal struggle, giddily pulling him through the parking lot and chattering away about the different types of plants that are in bloom this season.

It’s too much for Mark, the anticipation, They’re halfway through the parking lot and he feels like the world is going to suck him in if he doesn’t say _something_. Yukhei is babbling about hydrangeas, still looking beautiful, spring breeze making him look like he’s walking straight through a magazine shoot. 

They get closer and closer to the garden, and Mark’s mouth makes a decision before his brain. “Wait!” he yells, before Yukhei gets onto the main path that leads them up to the entrance.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yes!” He says automatically, “Wait-, No!” He shakes his head furiously. “I mean-” Yukhei is looking at him like he’s grown three heads, which is fair, considering the way he’s acting. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he’s about to do. _Now or never._

“I love you, you know that right?” He asks instead, getting a burst of confidence when Yukhei nods. “Good. Then this is going to be a little less awkward, so bear with me.” He reaches out, taking both of Yukhei’s hands in his, ignoring how sweaty his palms are. “Wong Yukhei, I met you fresh out of college, when I was high out of my ass at my older brother’s housewarming party. If only I’d known you were the love of my life, I would’ve asked Johnny to introduce me to his work friends earlier.” Mark looks at Yukhei, making sure he’s still listening. Yukhei gives Mark a reassuring smile to continue, still confused as to what was going on. “Ever since then, you’ve shown me what love is, the ups, the downs, and the feelings that come with it. Every day with you is like an adventure, and I don’t think I can imagine being without you and-. ” His voice breaks, overcome with emotion. “Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is that- You’re the best thing that’s ever come into my life, and I want you to stay in it- forever. So-,” He says, ignoring the way Yukhei audibly gasps as he drops onto one knee, digging into his jean pocket to pull out the small box containing the engagement ring. “Wong Yukhei, will you marry me?” presenting the ring, he holds his breath.

A moment passes by where it feels like time has stopped. Yukhei flits his eyes onto Mark, then back at the ring, in shock. Yukhei’s lips turn up into a radiant smile, the one that makes him momentarily forget his name and stop his brain function. _And oh shit, are those tears?_

“ _Yes_!” He beams, “ A thousand times, yes!” 

Wasting no time, Mark stands, pulling the ring out of the box and placing it where it belongs- on Yukhei’s hand. Not even bothering to look at it, Yukhei’s hands fly up to Mark’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Separating for a moment, Yukhei keeps him close. “Did you know that I was going to propose today?” He murmurs, laughing at the way Mark ducks his head in embarrassment. 

“I had a feeling,” Mark replies, allowing Yukhei to think he was being subtle, “But I’d already bought the ring when I pieced it together.”

Yukhei pouts, huffing out a sigh. “You couldn’t have waited like 5 more minutes? I had this really awesome thing planned.”

“My bad.” Mark opts to pull Yukhei back in for another kiss. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

It’s when Mark hears cheering that he fully pulls back from Yukhei’s embrace, to see a quite large crowd of people surrounding them. They must have noticed the long monologue Mark was spewing on their way to the entrance, and opted to watch. Yukhei visibly lights up, and waves his hand with the ring on out to the crowd, basking in the way the cheers get louder. It’s here that Mark thinks back to the conclusion he’d made so many years ago back in New York City. With his hatred for public proposals, his avoidance in receiving one had inadvertently created one on its own. And honestly, it doesn't matter to him. 

He’s here, in some random parking lot of a botanic garden, and all he can think about despite the spectators watching him is that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with the man in front of him. Wong Yukhei, still the unequivocal love of his life. Mark may hate public proposals, but his love for Yukhei overrides that. 

How does that one phrase go? You either die young, or live long enough to become the thing you fear the most.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you for reading my self indulgent fic of lumark being in love haha
> 
> this was lowkey inspired by that one episode of parks and rec where leslie tricks ron into thinking she's going to pull him an elaborate surprise party, only to give him the best birthday of his life!
> 
> follow [my twt](https://twitter.com/lumheis)  
> if you want!


End file.
